1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of impact resistant and high gloss thermoplastic resin. More particularly, it relates to a process for the preparation of thermoplastic resin which is improved in both impact resistance and surface gloss by using rubber latices having a high percentage of gel content and different rubber particle diameters.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Up to date, it has been well known that a good processible and impact resistant thermoplastic resin may be produced by means of grafting a mixture of vinyl aromatic monomers such as styrene, .alpha.-methyl styrene, etc. and other monomers, which can be copolymerized with it, into a rubber modified resin.
The rubber latex must contain a low percentage of gel content in order to produce a good impact resistant thermoplastic resin. However, the thermoplastic resin containing low gel content rubber particles has a drawback of poor surface gloss. On the other hand, when the rubber latex contains a high percentage of gel content in order to improve surface gloss, the impact strength is lowered. Also, the amount of small particles in the resin may be increased in order to improve a surface gloss. However, this method has drawbacks in that the impact strength and the melt flow rate of the thermoplastic resin are lowered.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide a process for the preparation of the thermoplastic resin of which both impact resistence and high gloss are improved.
The present inventors investigated a process assiduously to improve the above-mentioned problems.